


A Night on Yavin IV

by HopeandStardust (MeepleLove)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepleLove/pseuds/HopeandStardust
Summary: Jyn is spending the night on Yavin IV and gets some unexpected company, but makes the best of it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy a oneshot pwp that I just had to write of these two.

The Yavin base was hectic with rebel soldiers and pilots scurrying about the hanger.  Jyn kept her head on a swivel, taking everything in as she walked around a rebel cargo ship. 

“Keep up, Erso,” General Draven barked as he turned into a hallway. 

Jyn frowned at the order, but hurried her steps along as to not lose him in the maze of the unfamiliar base.  Eventually, Draven led her to a floor with mostly living quarters.  She ran her fingertips along the ferrocrete wall as she looked around.  Aliens and humans alike passed by her without much of a greeting.  She didn’t mind that.  All she wanted was a room to herself to process everything that had happened since her rescue. 

As she walked down the hall, a room bustled with music and murmuring conversation.  She glanced into the room and saw Cassian at a table with a drink in one hand and cards in the other, playing what looked like sabacc with other rebel soldiers.  He glanced up and caught her gaze, but she turned away quickly to follow Draven. 

“You can stay here for the night,” Draven swiped a card that opened the doors to a sparse room.  “Refresher is to the left,” he crooked a finger in that direction in the room, “You hungry?”

Jyn shook her head.

“Alright then. Goodnight, Erso.” 

And with that Draven left Jyn to herself.  Alone for the first time in…Jyn had to think hard the last time she had truly been left alone.  It had been a long time.  She looked over the quarters as she stepped inside.  Soft blue light illuminated a decent sized bed, an armoire, and behind a small wall was the refresher. 

She pressed a couple buttons and a shower of warm water flowed.  Jyn shed her clothes and stepped under the flow of water.  She felt her tense muscles relax as the heat surrounded her and cleared her mind as she washed up. 

She climbed out of the refresher and reached for a towel to dry off just as the doors to the room opened.  Cassian strolled in and took off his jacket before he noticed someone was in his room.  His hand moved to his blaster pistol on his hip before the realization of just who was in his room dawned on him.  “Jyn? What are you doing?”

“What are you doing?” Jyn asked as she tucked the towel around her naked body. 

“This,” he gestured, “is my room.  So, may I ask again, what are  _ you _ doing?” 

She set her jaw in defiance, “Draven said this is where I was to stay the night.”

Cassian cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair.  “That’s fine.”  He looked around, “I’ll sleep here,” he motioned to the floor.  “Are you done in there?”

She nodded and moved as to give him some amount of privacy. 

Jyn grabbed a shirt from the armoire and slipped it on as she began to look around the room, more closely now that she knew who it belonged to.  There’s a reason Jyn assumed the room was a vacant one used by whomever needed it, there wasn’t anything that signified this was Cassian’s room except for his clothes.  Finding nothing of interest, she climbed into the bed and tried to get comfortable. 

Cassian emerged from the refresher shirtless.  Jyn caught herself staring at his lean body as he moved toward the bed. 

As he reached for the pillow Jyn interrupted him, “You don’t have to,” she paused a moment, “sleep on the floor I mean.  We can share the bed.” 

Cassian’s gaze lingered on her, trying to see if she was just offering to be polite, but decided the mattress would be more comfortable than the hard ferrocrete floor.  “Alright.” 

Jyn moved over as Cassian slid into his bed. 

“Did you win?” Jyn asked curious about the game she had spotted on her way down the hall. 

Cassian smiled and shook his head, “Not this time.” 

“Better luck next time then,” she offered. 

They laid side by side, only the sound of their breathing filled the room, neither able to close their eyes yet.  Each rolled over trying to get comfortable and ended up facing each other.  Cassian cracked a smile which Jyn reciprocated for a brief moment.  She met the gaze of his brown eyes for a moment, the want of his body against hers was rising.  The release would help her sleep, she told herself.  She hesitated a moment before closing the small distance between the two, her lips crashing into his. 

For a moment Cassian was stunned.  He was used to reading people and situations, but this was unexpected.  Pleasant, but unexpected.  He relaxed into her kiss and pulled her against him.  His hands moved up her thigh, sliding under the shirt she borrowed.   _ What am I doing?  _ a small voice in the back of his mind questioned, but as her hands slid lower and brushed against him, the question was silenced.  Her warm skin against his, the sweet taste of her mouth, that was all he could think of as his hand moved further up, softly cupping her breast as she pushed her hips against his in response. 

Jyn rocked her hips and moaned softly into their kiss.  Her hands traveled down his body, fingertips traversing the peaks and valleys of his lean muscle as they came to rest at his hips. She toyed with the hem of his underwear before she slid her hand between them and brushed against his growing hardness through the cloth, teasing him for a few moments before she slipped her hand down inside his pants and gave his shaft a long stroke. 

Cassian muffled a groan as his mouth moved down her neck, nipping and kissing as he moved to her collarbone. 

Her hand moved up and down his shaft, slowly, her head tilted back as Cassian began to nibble at her neck.  “Mmmm,” she moaned softly as her eyes closed, losing herself in the moment.   She felt her own arousal increasing as his hands played with her breasts, his mouth moved down to her collarbone, sending shivers down her spine and wetness growing between her legs. 

She pulled the shirt she was wearing off and tossed it on the floor. 

“Damn,” Cassian murmured under his breath as his eyes drank in the now shirtless woman before him.  His gaze traced every curve of her body.  The site of her fueled his desire, his hardness throbbed as he ached for her touch again.

Her cheeks flushed under Cassian’s intense gaze, but she continued towards him.  She bent over and slid Cassian’s underwear down and off, tossing it away to join her shirt.  It was Jyn’s turn to stare, eyes moving up his body.  She licked at her lips as she crawled and climbed on top of him, hips grinding against his erection until he slid inside of her, eliciting soft moans of pleasure as she rode him. 

Cassian exhaled sharply as she settled on top of him, his eyes closed as he slid inside her.  “Jyn,” he whispered her name breathily.  It felt so good.   _ She _ felt so good.  He opened his eyes back up to the beautiful sight of her riding him.  He ran his hands up her hips, up her stomach, until both hands began to play with her breasts.  He rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb, Jyn moaned loudly, back arching in response.  His hips moved to meet hers as she arched her back.  Cassian’s hands slid down her lithe body, coming to rest on her hips again. 

Their pace quickened along with his breathing, Cassian’s hands moved with Jyn’s hips.  She moaned as her she felt her orgasm building.  Cassian pulled her down into a forceful kiss, his hips bucking as his own orgasm built. 

“Cassian,” Jyn whispered.  Their rhythm became erratic as they came closer to orgasm.  Cassian murmured a curse in a language Jyn didn’t understand.  Her hips bucked wildly as the pleasure washed over her.  Cassian managed to hold on for a few more moments before he came himself. 

Jyn collapsed on top of Cassian, breathing heavily. 

Cassian ran his fingertips down her back as he began to get his own breathing undercontrol.  “That was unexpected,” he offered with a chuckle.  

Jyn raised her head and looked towards him, a smirk on her lips. 

“A good unexpected,” he offered with a smile as she slid beside him, pulling the sheet up around her. 

They both fell asleep quickly, the evening’s events draining both of them of the little energy they had left. 

Cassian woke up alone in bed.  He looked around and didn’t see Jyn anywhere.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Though not entirely new to fanfic, this is the first time I am not using original characters, so I hope it was enjoyable! I shall be writing these two more, as I love rebelcaptain. You can follow me on tumblr for all your star wars/rebelcaptain wants and needs @hopeandstardust.


End file.
